Price Check
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Your name is Dawn Hikaru and you worked at a Home Improvement store. AU. Beaconshipping! VolknerxDawn


**Sorry for not posting something for a few days! I hope you like beaconshipping! I love it.**

* * *

Your name is Dawn Hikaru and you worked at a Home Improvement store.

No, it really wasn't super glamorous or anything, but they paid well. Besides, it was the only place that would hire you when you were sixteen. Now eighteen, you knew the entire store like the back of your hand. Working here meant you needed to either be practically a professional in one area, like plumbing, electric, outdoors, or, you needed to know a little about everything.

You knew a little about everything. Except power tools. You weren't allowed near those after a small drilling accident.

Well, you still messed with them, a little.

You were usually a cashier, but today you were helping stock a few products. You were putting screws and bolts in their right place when someone tapped your shoulder.

"Where are lightbulbs?" A male voice asked.

"Aisle six, sir." You said, not turning from your task. He mumbled a 'thanks' and left. You turned as was walking off and groaned. He looked incredibly handsome from the back. He had spikey blonde hair and was wearing black jeans a black shirt. Why didn't you just turn around to look at his face? Maybe offer to show him where the lightbulbs were?

"You okay?" Lyra, your coworker, asked, putting another box of bolts beside you. She looked in your direction and whistled quietly. "Damn, look at his butt. Was his face as good looking?"

"I didn't see it. I was too busy with these stupid bolts and screws." You sighed and continued your task, trying to forget about the attractive from behind male.

* * *

Today, you were sweeping around the wood section. There was sawdust everywhere and it drove you and your boss mad, so you offered to sweep it up to help it seem a little neater. Customers didn't really care. The wood section was all the way down at the other end of the store, far away from appliances and kitchen counters and patio sets, so you only came down here if you needed wood. Or, if you were lost.

"Excuse me, where is the metal area?" A male voiced asked as you swept.

"Metal can be found on aisles ten through thirteen." You said and looked up. You stopped sweeping when you noticed it was man with the attractive back that you helped a day ago! Oh wow, he was attractive in the front as well. He had pretty blue eyes, a bored expression, and his hair framed his face perfectly. "D-Do you need me to show you it?"

"No thanks. Thank you." He said politely and walked off. You leaned against your broom and sighed, looking at him as he kept walking.

"Get to sweeping, Hikari! You don't get paid to day dream!" One of the carpenters that worked at the store shouted, scolding you. You almost dropped the broom and but stood up straight, a little embarrassed he had caught you. Even though he was a few aisles down, the attractive male saw you get scolded as he turned into aisle twelve. He chuckled and you groaned.

"Yeah yeah.." You grumbled, sweeping up more sawdust. "Ya know Bert, you don't get paid to yell at me!"

* * *

"Have you seen the hottie lately?" Lyra asked as she hung around your register one slow morning. It had been one week since you last saw him (he asked you where screws were, aisle five). You shook your head and fiddled with your scanner. "Aw, cheer up, I'll sure he'll be in here today for sure."

Customers started to come to check out, so Lyra hurried back to her register.

"Good morning."

You knew that voice.

"Good morning, sir." You hoped it came out sounding calm as you smiled at…what nickname had Lyra given him the other day? Oh, punk hottie? She claimed his hair reminded her of a guy that was in some punk pop or pop punk band she listened to. You had no clue what she was talking about, but you went along with it. "How are you doing?" You asked, ringing up the few items he had.

"Fine." He said, swiping his card on the machine. He typed in his pin number as you finished bagging his items. His receipt came out of the machine and you put it into the bag and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Have a great day!" You smiled at him again, but he was already walking away. Your smile faded.

"You too." He called back and your smile reappeared on your face.

* * *

Punk hottie appeared at the store multiple times during your shift one day. You were working on the floor, which was a bummer because you could have rung him up if you were a cashier. He entered the aisle you were stocking and you took a deep breath. "Anything I can help you with today, sir?" You asked.

"No thanks." He replied, thumbing through different packets of gears.

"…..Are you sure? You've come into this store five times since I started my shift this morning." You didn't mean to sound like you were watching him, even though you were. You were growing a little more confident in your speaking skills with the hottie. "Six if you want to count this time."

"I forget things." He answered, now looking at you. "Dawn." He said, reading your name tag.

"Well, you need to make a list." You advised him, happy that he now knew your name. "That would help you save time and trouble."

"I lose lists."

"Then carry on." You nodded your head, pushing your rolling ladder down the aisle. "If you need anything, I'm up here." You said, letting him return to his shopping as you climbed up the ladder to restock things on a higher shelf. You couldn't tell for sure from how high you were, but, he looked like he was smiling.

* * *

Seeing punk hottie was now an everyday thing. You purposely asked your boss for more hours just so you'd have a higher chance of seeing him. You really didn't know much about him, except that he was in college (he had told you that he had to buy something for a welding class at his college) and that he liked to weld.

His name was still unknown to you and you were hoping you two were getting friendly enough for him to tell you his name.

"Did you find everything you needed today, sir?" You asked as you rung his items up, a little slower than you usually did with other customers. It was a slow day, so no one was waiting in line.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" You questioned and he thought about it for a moment.

"Be right back." He said, swiftly walking back down an aisle to get something he had forgotten about. You rolled your eyes and continued to bag his things. He returned with a few nails and you rung them up. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, sir. I'm sure you'll still come back today to get something else you've forgotten." You chuckled and he cracked a small smile. You handed him his receipt and smiled. "Have a great day, sir."

"Volkner." He said simply and you looked confused. "I figure I'll keep seeing you around here, so just call me Volkner, Dawn."

"Alright. Have a great day, Volkner." Your smile got brighter and he nodded his hand, grabbing his bag and leaving. Once he was out the door you lost it. "Lyra!" You exclaimed and your brunette friend bounded over to your register.

"What's up buttercup?" She asked, laughing.

"He told me is name!" You said eagerly, jumping with excitement. "His name is Volkner."

"Volkner? What a weird name." Lyra muttered. You elbowed her.

* * *

No matter what, you always seemed to find Volkner when he was in the store, or he always found you. It's not like either of you searched the store for one another, it just sort of happened. You chatted for a minute or two, about the weather or what weird project he was doing now, and that was usually it.

"There you are." He grumbled, startling you as you were organize a few tools. Okay, maybe he did look for you in the store? That made you a lot happier than it should.

"Something wrong?" You asked as you tried to put the tools in their right place.

"You're out of the one type of screw I need." He sighed, watching you work. "I need those screws." You knew exactly what type of screws he needed. He always got the same type every time.

"Well, I can go check in the back room for them. Put these tools in order while I'm gone." You said, leaving him with the tools. Volkner was very easy to talk to, once you stopped thinking about how handsome he was. He was smart too. Some things he talked about went over your head but you nodded along anyway. You didn't know too much about electrical work and that's what he really knew, that and welding.

The screws weren't in the back room and when you came back to tell Volkner this, the tools were even more messed up then they were before! "Volkner!" You growled, crossing your arms across your chest. "We don't have any more of those screws. What happened to the tools?"

"Ah." He said and looked at them. "I thought about buying one, but I couldn't decide which one I needed." He trailed off. "You don't have them?"

"No, we don't. We get shipments every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings." You explained. "I don't know when more screws like the ones you want will come in.

"Just call me when they come in then." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"C-Call you? I don't have your number." You said. Usually you sent people to customer service for things like this, but you weren't too sure you wanted some girl at customer service having his number.

"Then give me your phone." He held his hand out and you took your phone out of your apron pocket and handed it to him. He plugged in his number and handed it back. "Now you have my number."

* * *

It had been three days since you got his number and Volkner had called you once and texted you five times, asking if the screws were in yet. The second time he called you about the screws, you told him that the screws still hadn't come in and that he was also missing a few screws in his head. A male laughed in the background, obviously hearing what you just said.

When the screws finally did come in, you texted Volkner. He was currently in class, but he said he was going to send his friend to come and get them.

He didn't mention his friend looked like a clown.

"Are you Dawn?" A male with a red afro asked, smiling at you as you climbed down the ladder. "Volk said to look for a girl with dark blue hair. I could be wrong, but I'm sure there aren't any other blue haired girls in this store."

"That' me." You said, pointing to your name tag. "You Flint?" You asked and he nodded his head. "Screws are this way." You lead him out of the aisle and down another one. "Volkner really needs these, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's bored to death without any projects to work on." Flint shrugged. "I'm sure you get that. He comes in here probably a million times a day."

"Sort of." You said, handing him a small box of screws that Volkner wanted. "I don't mind it though. It makes the day interesting."

"What? Volkner is interesting?" Flint chuckled, thinking of his friend.

"All the projects he works on are. Sometimes he starts talking about his classes and what he does in them and it..."

"And it just goes right over your head?" Flint finished for you and you nodded your head. "Same here. I figured you'd understand more of it than me since you work here. How long have you been working here?"

"Since I was sixteen, so, two years." You answered, climbing up the ladder again to put more items away. "I like it here. It's a good part time job for me, plus I do learn a lot."

"You're eighteen?" Flint asked, looking up at you. "You're sort of mature for your age. The brunette that told me where you were looked eighteen, but she acted like a little kid."

"Lyra." You muttered. "She's just energetic. I learned that staying calm in this place is a good idea. You could get yourself hurt if you goof off. Yes, I'm eighteen."

"Doesn't sound like much fun. I want to have fun when I work." Flint said. He handed you a small box when you started to climb down the ladder to get it.

"Thanks." You started to empty it. You really wanted to know more about Volkner, and Flint seemed like he was in a talkative mood. "So, how old are you and Volkner?"

"Twenty-One. He's older than me by a month." Flint replied. "He acts like he's years older than me sometimes. He just needs to relax a little."

"College keep him busy?"

"Yeah, it does. He has classes for a few days a week, and he usually spends the rest of his free time working on different projects. I tell him he needs to get out a little more so he can meet some girls and get a girlfriend." Flint rambled and you smiled. He doesn't have a girlfriend? Yes! Plus, twenty-one was only three years older than you, you might have a chance! "Do you go out and have fun? Or do you stay busy too?"

"Since I'm taking a semester break now before I start college, I'm trying to get all the hours I can get here so I have plenty of money saved up for when I start college. I won't be able to get as many hours then because of classes, so I just want to make sure I'm prepared. If I'm not working, I'm usually at home or just hanging out with my friends." You answered.

"No boyfriend?" He asked, surprising you.

"Nope." You said calmly. You really hoped he was asking for Volkner. "What about you?"

"What? And take this off the market?" He laughed, motioning to himself. "That's a crime!" You laughed with him. "Ah, grumpy pants is calling me." He said, phone vibrating in his hand. "He can chill. You're fun to talk to Dawn. You laugh at my jokes."

"You know you'll just make him mad. Thank you, Flint, you're fun to talk to too." You climbed down the ladder and dusted off your apron. "Customers usually don't stop and chat with me. They just ask where something is and walk off to find it once I tell them."

"Volkner says you didn't even turn to look at him when he talked to you for the first time." Flint said, putting his phone in a pocket of his baggy pants.

You bit your lip and sighed, a little embarrassed. "Yes…" You admitted. "I was trying to finish up the job. I talked to him face to face the second time though!"

"Yeah, he said you got in trouble for not paying attention after he walked off." Flint smirked and you put your hands on your hips.

"Okay, I was scolded a little bit for pausing to take a mini break while I was sweeping." You lied. You couldn't just tell Flint you were thinking about how attractive Volkner was as he walked off. "What other things has Volkner told you about me? I smile too much? I'm too much of a smart mouth sometimes? I nag him about making a list so he won't have to make multiple trips here a day?"

"That and more." Flint smiled at you. "He also says you're pretty cute too. He has a crush on you." You raised your eyebrows in surprise while your cheeks got red.

"He does?" You asked, trying to stop yourself from jumping for joy.

"Since Volkner nags me about making lists before I go shopping, yes. He purposely forgets things so he can come back and see you multiple times a day. I so taught him that trick!" Flint said proudly. "Besides, he told me that he does after I harassed him about it. I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you like him, judging how red your face is right now." He smirked at you and you nodded your head, embarrassed that he could tell. You phone vibrated in your apron and you pulled it out, wondering who would be calling you now.

"Hello?" You asked.

"Tell Flint to get his ass back home, now, and to stop chit chatting with you, because I know that he is." Volkner's voice demanded and he hung up.

"You heard the boss man." You joked.

"Aw, he sounds pissed at me." Flint sighed. "I bet he thinks I'm telling you that he likes you. He'd be right, but, still."

"Come on, I'll ring you up." You offered and both of you walked down the aisle together.

* * *

You were in such a great mood. You were working at the register and Volkner was in the store somewhere. You couldn't believe that he actually liked you back! It made you so happy, you couldn't help but smile all the time. You saw him exit an aisle and make his way over to you. You had to remain calm.

"Hey!" You chirped, inwardly scolding yourself for being so cheerful. "Did you find everything?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, putting his items on the belt. He looked a little different today. He was fiddling with a chain on his pants and wasn't really talking about what project he was currently working on. You frowned and continued to ring up his items. There was a line now at your register, so you couldn't be slow. You swiped an item and it didn't ring up. You repeated the motion again, but it still didn't ring up. You looked all over it for a barcode, but couldn't find one.

"I need a price check on the Steelix Hammer." You said into your walkie-talkie. "Sorry folks, this might take a few minutes." You told the customers waiting in line.

"My register is open!" Lyra called out, winking at you. "Just come over here!" The customers went straight to her, leaving you and Volkner alone as you waited for a price check.

"So I'm guessing Flint told you, huh?" Volkner asked, now looking at you. You know exactly what he was talking about. You nodded your head and he rolled his eyes. "Figured. He can't keep his mouth shut sometimes." He sighed, still jiggling the chain on his pants. It was starting to feel very awkward and you were about to tell him that you liked him too when your walkie-talkie spoke.

"It's $12.99" A female's voice said.

"Thanks." You replied, typing it into the computer and then bagging it. He swiped his card in the machine to pay for it and you bit the inside of your cheeks, trying to get yourself to tell him how you felt. You handed him his bag and took a deep breath. "Vol-"

"I know." He interrupted you. He knew?! "Flint told me."

"Of course he did." You muttered, feeling stupid. Why wouldn't Flint tell his best friend that you liked him?

"So, when do you want to go out?" Volkner asked, making you blush.

"Uhm, I get off work at five Friday." You answered nervously.

"Good, I'll text you later." With that, he was walking off.

"Have a great day…" You called after him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at you before leaving the store.

You were processing what just happened when Lyra came up behind you. "What just happened? You so owe me for taking care of all those customers."

"He….asked me out." You mumbled. "He asked me out!" You exclaimed, it finally clicked in your brain. You and Lyra both jumped up and down, freaking out together.

"Glad to know you're excited." Volkner said, startling both of you. He picked up the bag he had left behind at your register and smirked at you. "See you Friday."

"Oh my god…." You groaned, embarrassed as he left again.

"Don't worry about it, I bet he thought it was adorable." Lyra said, patting your shoulder.

"Oh, I did." Volkner said, startling both of you again. "You forgot to give me my receipt." You ripped it from the machine and handed it to him, convinced that your face was bright red.

"That everything?" You asked through gritted teeth, your voice squeaky.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Good, get out so I can talk about you." You said bluntly, frowning at him. He just smiled back and left. "Oh my god..." You and Lyra started to freak out again.

* * *

**This one took me a while to type, I kept getting distracted. I might do a few more like these, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
